If I Catch You a Third Time
by VodkaThief
Summary: Hiei x OC. Setting in the Makai, where Hiei is in heat and the OC is in a very vulnerable position. Complete. Update: Sequel is up on my profile.


**Title: If I Catch You a Third Time**

**Rated: M**

**Word Count: 11,222**

**Writing time: 5 hours**

**AN: ****My lecturer once said that the loneliest thing in the world would be a writer without readers, so thanks for the reviews letting me know you guys are reading and (hopefully) enjoying. If you cannot stomach hardcore smut (you guys have no idea how embarrassed I was re-reading my own work, this being my first smut-fic), I'd advise you to leave now, and that's my last warning, so without further ado, happy reading guys!**

* * *

She first felt him watching her as she stood, feet planted firmly atop a wobbling branch while she peered through thick fronds into the window of what looked like an old, abandoned church. It started as a prickling in the back of her neck, which grew and grew, intensifying until it was impossible to ignore. It was giving her a headache.

Gritting her teeth and finally spinning around, she sent a psychic roar in the general direction of whatever being was making her feel so uncomfortable. Around her, wind whispered through trunk and leaf as a rustling, whistling reply, and there was no other movement. Slowly, she turned back. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be threatening. Yet. And that was troubling. It didn't seem to be an enemy—but what ally would shield themselves from her sight?

She went back to her careful observation of this human church, seemingly deserted. It had been abandoned a long time back, its inhabitants had fled the place and then nature had reclaimed it. She tried to concentrate again, on locating what she was looking for inside, but now it proved to be a far more difficult task.

Uncertainty rippled inside her, slowly intensifying until it felt like something was gnawing on her insides—then—a noise. From her left. She whipped her head around, eyes flashing, and in the same moment, thrust out her spirit energy in a thin expanding layer around her, looking much like a bubble being filled with air. Slowly the golden glow encompassed the neighbouring trees, the church, all her surroundings—and there was nothing there.

Nothing her eyes could see, and her barrier did not come into contact with anything unusual, anything that shouldn't be there.

But she had felt it that time. A tiny sliver of hostile intent, buried deep and silenced… and it was then at that same time that she knew she was no match for it, whatever it was. To be able to hide his or her presence from her while she was using her strongest psychic scouting techniques meant… an upper A-class like herself. S-class if she was unlucky.

But at the moment, she would have difficulty dealing with even a B-class demon. As the thought crossed her mind, the mark on her back seemed to react to it, delivering a sharp jolt of pain up and down her spine. She bit her lip, holding in a screech of pain. Not that it mattered. It was apparent that her stalker knew exactly where she was, and from the sounds of it, had let their guard down. They weren't even trying to hide their presence anymore.

She heard soft, unhurried footsteps through the undergrowth from perhaps a hundred metres downwind, approaching her location. With it came a dark aura that chilled her, sharpening all her senses. Then the mark ached again, and she released a soft gasp this time.

It was coming faster now.

As if it had reacted to the tiniest noise she had released, the creature now strode towards her quickly, and as it did, a peculiar slicing sound rent the air. Apparently, the undergrowth would bear the full brunt of his destruction before her.

Quietly she contemplated, her fight or flight instincts on edge, and she deliberated for seconds that seemed over too quickly. Do I run? Do I hide?

Or do I… surrender? Let him do whatever he wants, then leave?

Because she could smell him now, and she could smell the smouldering ash, almost taste the grating metal, and the masculine musk. And he was still fifty metres away. Far enough for her to make a run for it.

Stay to find out what he wants? Somehow, she doubted he was here for some trivial talk. It would be against her pride to flee, as one of the dwarf psychic dragon species. Her race was a branch off the dragon family, and they were close enough in power and behavioural traits to be called cousins. The most obvious difference between the two species was their size when in full demon form, as was implied by their names. When she transformed, she would only reach the size of a small human dog. What her race lacked in size, they made up with speed.

As if to challenge her, the approaching male demon gave off a blast of spirit energy. Heavy, heady and hot, choking in its intensity.

Steam rose from the wet undergrowth, and she dropped to the ground. She swallowed thickly once. Then, another wave of suffocating arid heat engulfed her, and she was sure then that he would have smelt her fear. She remained frozen amidst the clouds of white mist, lingering a moment longer, and then she saw him appear at the edge of the clearing.

Her first thought was: darkness. Darkness, death and flame. A swirling black cloak concealed the larger portion of his body, and garnet red eyes burned through her from beneath white cloth. Messy black spiked hair and a white starburst over his forehead, and as she watched, he discarded the stark white scarf from around his neck, flinging it to the side. A moment after, his cloak followed. A ruggedly masculine face was lit by moonlight and hugged by swirling steam as he stepped ever closer, advancing out of the shadows.

She could see his smirk now, the decisively dominant glint in his brilliantly glowing eyes, and the slow rippling of his muscles under tight shirt as he stalked closer with a cat-like gait. His eyes never left hers, and those burning orbs were imprinted in her mind even as she turned to flee—knowing deep down, it was just a little too late.

Yet that didn't stop her, and she ran. A moment later, she heard the sounds of pursuit. He was chasing her. There was no pretence needed at this point. Words had passed unspoken between them in that moment as they had stood on opposite sides of the clearing.

Run, he had challenged, all alpha male, in what she imagined would be a deep, sultry voice. Run, woman. But rest assured, I will catch you. And when I do…

Her gaze was defiant as she glared back, looking far more confident than she was feeling as her back incessantly ached for her attention, trying to distract her in the face of this far greater predator.

No, she'd replied to him silently. I won't let you.

Would she?

It was more than fear for what he would do once he caught her that stinted her first footsteps as she almost stumbled into a run that smoothed out and flowed into a shadow of her once elegant gait. The mark, the mark, she groaned in her mind.

She didn't even need to listen to know that he was gaining on her. Yet she strained her ears to listen over hurried heartbeats and out of pattern breaths anyway.

Nothing.

She almost tripped over a large root as her mind went into overdrive, and her barrier flowed out naturally, seeking for something that once again, was not there.

Then—a flare to her right.

She turned instinctively and bolted in the opposite direction. And distantly, she heard scornful laughter, before footsteps flew after her again. She had never encountered any demon that ran as fast as she did. She cursed her luck for the nth time as she dodged branches that flashed by, thinking back to how careless she had been in letting the Gemflower snake demon bite her in that single arrogant, unguarded moment. How she regretted it now.

It was probably the scent of the bite that had led him to find her after all. The result was a marking that would slowly spread around her body taking over like a parasite, until she could find an antidote… or at this rate, perhaps a curse breaker. Demon doctors though, always demanded a price that was more often than not, an equal exchange for the token of trouble brought to them. And so she deliberated.

He was closer now, gaining on her, and in her mind's eye she could see him: lean muscles rippling as he took disciplined breaths, but his eyes would betray his excitement for the hunt. For the end that would eventually come for her, and the anticipation for what he would do once he'd…

She shivered, feeling the gaze of unseen shadow, and when a flash of fiery light a mere few metres in front of her appeared, she nearly careened into a well-placed boulder in her attempt to stop and change direction in time.

What the hell?! When had he gotten in front of her?!

She twisted into a crouch as her thoughts wildly spiralled, muscles bunched as she tensed to fight to escape, eyes widely open as they searched for him amongst the once more dark trunks. Where would he come at her from? The left? Right?

…Behind? She jumped back, just in time to dodge his tackle, which would have ended with her on the ground, on her back, with him over her. Too close.

He was only a metre away now, and he straightened in front of her. Dwarf dragons weren't known for their sense of smell, but this close… it was now very obvious what he had come for.

The soft, cloying smell of his heat coiled through the air, emanating from him in waves of pounding desire, carefully restrained under iron will. It permeated her senses… and all of a sudden, her body was overtaken, wracked with a desperate hunger that she did not understand. She stumbled backwards unable to make a noise as he advanced for every step she retreated. He took his time, never taking his eyes off her, occasionally side-stepping to block off any escape route she was thinking of taking with all the casual gait of a self-assured demon, knowing that his prey was caught, and that it knew it too.

But that didn't stop her from making his job as difficult as possible. She wouldn't let him pin her down, wouldn't let him take what he wanted from her body, to ravage and utterly destroy… not without a fight. Even if her own heat had already been triggered by this stranger's overwhelming pheromones. She wouldn't give in—not to this beast who had not won her affections, who had not yet beaten her. Not until he showed her he was the dominant she sought.

She fell into a defensive crouch, and he stopped. He stood quietly, watching her as if amused by her petty show of defiance towards the act that would come. Towards the fate that he would push on her tonight, when he would bind her to him irrevocably, because that was the way demons were. He was impatient—yes, but the chase… hunting her down and showing her she had no escape was far more exciting for now, until he would at last claim his prize, and she would know that her little acts were merely futile resistances. The level of power between the two was apparent, and the smell of her fear drew him in even more, dousing his already heated senses in more tantalising lava.

His eyes traced down her body slowly. He knew she was watching him as he stroked every curve of her, cruelly mimicking what he would do to her… soon. It was a promise of things to come. He had her within his grasp already. Soon he'd feel that soft white flesh writhing beneath his own, her whimpers as she struggled weakly, futilely under him as he held her down, dominating her, slowly, down to her very core at which point she would finally admit defeat. He'd make her admit it to him out loud; scream it for the entire forest to hear.

He would make her beg for him then, for making him wait so long to take her, and for putting up those pointless pretences at fighting him off as if she had any chance in the first place. He'd make her cry. Scream. Fuck her all night until she knew nothing but him, and she would never have another male because no one else would ever be able to satisfy her this way. Make her his, utterly.

He knew that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Tonight he'd ravish her, and—

"It's useless to run, girl. Come here now, and I might be persuaded to be gentle with you." His beast grinned at the lie.

Her eyes lit up with fury. Who did he think he was? All male swagger and arrogant, pompous—

"Oh—so you're going to fight me after all? Hn. I wouldn't if I were you…" he murmured darkly. His fingers brushed up against the katana leashed to his side. "I will punish you. Though, it will be much more fun if my prey does struggle a little." His hand closed around the hilt. "In fact," he said, voice almost a whisper, "I think that will make it so much better. I'll cut your clothes to shreds first," he traced his sword in the air in front of him, acting out the scene already in his mind. "Then force you down—all the way down to the ground. I'll have to incapacitate you somehow and then… hn. We'll see…" he trailed off. There was a diabolically evil grin on his face.

She did not grant him an answer, merely letting out a warning growl.

It was only then that it hit her, how right she was about his voice. Deep and masculine, and it rubbed her in all the right ways. Still. Her own pride refused to let her give in to this powerful demon male before her as his heat smothered her, and the area between her legs burned as she struggled internally. It was her first heat after all, and it was far worse than she had imagined. Was it naturally meant to be like this? Or were these powerful desirous pulses a product of what he was doing to her? And he hadn't even touched her yet…

She found herself imagining, as much as she tried to pull her straying, drugged thoughts away from it, that scene which he had painted for her. She trembled before him, feeling as if he were towering over her when they were in reality more or less the same height—perhaps she was only shorter by a centimetre or so, though he was far more thickly built in muscles that betrayed his strength to her. Hotness seared at her core and her legs unconsciously pressed together, but he'd already smelt her.

The slow spread of fluid between her legs had begun from when the chase had first started after all. From the beginning, she had already been anticipating her capture, then following that, her rape beneath a demon far more powerful than she, who was perfectly capable of ending her life on a whim should she not satisfy him to the best of her ability. The edges of her vision blurred a little in her terror, small teardrops forming at the realisation of the inevitable, as the demon before her finally released his full spirit energy. His crushing weight pressing her down on her knees before him, head bowed in surrender. She gasped for breath in desperation.

Low chuckles escaped from the man standing in front of her as she knelt subservient at his feet in a daze, drowning in his heated aura that screamed fire demon. She was a fool not to have noticed.

His powers were perfectly in line with her own. He could… a thought drifted across her dizzy, spinning mind. He could mate her. He could make her unable to take another male demon…ever… because he could take her as his own, should he choose to. Would he?

Would… the moment it crossed her mind, she lunged at him. He stepped backwards skilfully in a single fluid action, but she had startled him enough that it gave her an opening.

She escaped. Back towards that old abandoned church, retracing her footsteps.

Behind her came a thunderous growl, and she knew then that the fire demon was no longer feeling playful. He wanted her to satisfy him… and he wanted it now.

The chase was on.

Her own strands of ebony hair streamed out behind her as she blew through the forest, much faster than before, and the further she got away from him, the more her mind cleared. She found she could think again as she breathed in the frigid air which was warm to her dragon lungs, and her sea green eyes searched for an opening in the canopy through which her smaller dragon form could escape into the sky.

But would he give her that second to transform and fly?

No, she thought, with a sinking feeling. Would he take her then, in her dragon form? A momentary, brief flash of genius, and she grinned wickedly as she pictured his face when he saw her. Still, she couldn't be disturbed morphing between her two forms, because then he could stop her before she fully changed, at which point she would regress into her humanoid form. Not good. Also—she wasn't sure if she even could, after the snake bite.

Her pointed ears twitched in agitation as she raised a sharply clawed hand to swipe aside another branch of random greenery. She'd given up all hope of losing him at this point. He was evidently still faster than her, still toying with her and despite how hard she was pushing herself—that snake demon's bite was seeping her energy faster and faster.

Suddenly, a noise came from up above and before her mind registered what had happened, a tanned body sent her crashing to the ground, thankfully into one of the many conveniently cushioning pile of leaves.

Hot breath hit her throat, a wet tongue carving a steaming trail across her most vulnerable part, before slowly catching her ear. She felt his lips trace it, a kiss, then behind her ear—a lick. She shuddered, cringing away. The figure perched above her, pinning her down as her sense of dread escalated reached down and entangled a hand through her long hair, wrenching her head to the side, bringing forth a gasp from her lips. He held her there one moment, relishing his victory, asserting his dominance over her. Slowly, he leaned down again, catching that same ear between his teeth, running his tongue up, down and around like he had all the time in the world to enjoy her. She felt sick.

She bucked her hips up towards him in an attempt to dislodge him, and when he gave a low groan she thought that somehow, she had been successful in hurting him. Then he pressed downwards hard, and she felt hardness resting in the crook of her butt cheeks. Her breath caught.

"Feel that?" he growled. It'll be inside you soon, were the unspoken words.

At her outraged snarl, he grinned, a terrifyingly attractive picture of evil. "I've caught you twice now. One more time, and you're mine."

He raised his weight off her, releasing his iron grip from her hair. For a moment she lay there, shocked.

"Girl, if you don't run, I will have you here."

Just have her already, his beast cried. But he hadn't had enough yet. He was drunk on being the predator, his natural role, and he wanted to see her, his prey, run away a little longer.

She rose to her feet, swaying a little in dizziness from her collision with the ground, weak in body and spirit. For a moment, she contemplated dropping down there and then, giving herself to him and ending it all. He'd probably kill her after he was done with her, and she wouldn't have to worry about that accursed mark anymore. It was so tempting to just let it all go, and he promised to be a very proficient lover, if only for the one night.

Red eyes evaluated her. She spat at him. "Never." Saying so, she escaped once more, intent on not letting him catch her for the third time. It was all a game to him.

The church was in sight again after a few minutes. In that brief instant, she had remembered something that might save her. Within the old relic she had heard there was an amulet which granted invisibility. She had been scouting for traps when he'd appeared, but she hadn't been able to ascertain any. She had, however, seen the amulet, lying oh so conspicuously on the centre alter. Deep royal red—like his eyes, but infinitely warmer, she remembered.

She skirted around the side of the stone building, and in one strong leap, through the broken arched window at the top. She landed amongst shards of stained glass, feeling several of them dig through the thin soles of her shoes, and hurled herself towards the front of the church. No idea where the fire demon was now. The amulet the sole thing on her mind.

Her body on the verge of collapse. Her spine shooting fire through what felt like melted vessels.

She grabbed it up—a moment of triumph—yes!

In the next second she vaulted over the altar, and threw herself against the stone guardian which stood at the very front of the room. The room was a dead end. If he found her in here, it was over. As she waited in hushed silence, clutching her forlorn hope in her hands and she crouched shivering from a feeling, not from the cold, at the feet of the massive imposing man, her eyes stared unblinkingly towards the window she had come through. She didn't feel any different, clutching the amulet. Perhaps she had to put it on?

A small creak from beside her. She swallowed a scream. From her far right, a wooden door swung open in slow motion, to admit into the chamber a figure once more cloaked in night, and eyes that shone malice. He'd retrieved his cloak. Slowly he stalked in, and to her surprise he didn't immediately head for her. Instead he stopped at the centre of all the wooden pews, sharp eyes darting around carefully.

He hadn't seen her?!

She almost sobbed in crushing relief, hugging the safe red jewel to her chest. It worked!

He strolled quietly across the room, passing closely in front of her once—and she held her breath, tucking in her feet—but then he turned on the balls of his feet right in front of her, and left through the door through which he had come. He had been completely expressionless.

She waited and waited, but he didn't come back. Was he gone? She wondered, closing her eyes briefly, world going dark around her as she calmed herself. Gingerly she climbed back to her feet and, mental fortitude regained along with relative grace, she loped forwards, quietly ascending the alter—

She froze.

How did she not see him come in?!

There he stood once more, barely inside the room, but the wooden door already shut behind him. Then, without warning, everything became leaping flame and writhing shadow. Melting shapes, and at times jagged bursts of light across the ceiling—but mainly the walls. The walls were burning. On all four sides.

He began to walk straight for her. "I know you're here, girl. I told you, didn't it?" His eyes were closed half-mast, looking almost sleepy as he stalked towards her, the conclusion of the hunt finally here, and the hunter was bored because her, his prey, was now too exhausted in all ways to put up a fight. Strength and will.

"So you can come out now. Whatever trick you're using that the snake's mark doesn't work on—stop it now."

He couldn't see her?! Then how did he know?! And—how in Makai did he know she had been bitten?

He turned to the left, wandering across the pews there and she wondered if she could make a break for it through the imposing flame walls. Flame—heat—smoke—pain, and she couldn't think past it all. Fear, and she was bone-tired. Help, she thought. Someone—please—

"Save me from him?" came a whisper in her ear. Her fists clenched white in shock.

He'd teleported?! The fire demon had—

"That's three times, girl. Now decide." He smirked goadingly, chillingly. "Will you suck me willingly, or will I have to fuck that pretty mouth of yours raw?"

With a scream, she attacked him mindlessly, bestial side ruling her over. In a split second, he'd caught both her wrists in an iron grip, twisted her around and thrown her against the stone altar, and she gave a cry helplessly as she slumped to the ground, clutching at her shoulder in pain. Forget B-class, that was an overestimation of her own abilities. Right now, she had little more strength than a human. He grabbed her around the waist and easily lifted her, spread her on the altar, then clambered on in a single swift, easy motion as his body took the full brunt of her swinging fists and kicks. No—he didn't even bother dodging them. They were far too weak, and he enjoyed seeing her struggle.

"Hiei," he said huskily as he pressed his body down flush against hers, weighing her down immobile. "That's the name you'll scream."

"Bastard," she hissed, struggling violently even as they both knew the battle was lost.

"You didn't have that before," he stated coldly, eyes on the dropped amulet. "It has another male's scent on it." He tensed, flinging himself up off her a moment, scanning the room, before returning his gaze to her, deciding. It's an old scent. Not worth bothering about but—this was probably what made her invisible to him until he'd touched her. No matter, her thoughts had led him straight to her. "Your name, girl?"

She pushed insistently against his forearm holding her down. "Let me go."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be was what that expression told her. "…"

"What?"

"…Mera," she mumbled softly.

At her expression, the fire demon—Hiei—seemed to falter for a moment. But the moment passed as quickly as it came. "Hn. It suits."

"…Eh?"

Apparently Hiei had enough of conversation, enough of playing cat and mouse, and with a trademark smirk dominating his features, he began setting about making good on his previous promise to her.

* * *

"Strip."

She flushed with shame and tried to spit at him again. Hiei slapped her hard across the face and she bit her lip, refusing to cry out for him. He threw his cloak aside, unlashed his sword from his person and tossed aside the scabbard. In blinding flashes too fast to be seen, he slashed away her upper garment, leaving unmarred skin beneath as her head still spun in a daze. The hit was too light to do damage, but in her current state it was enough to disorientate.

With a torturous slowness he reached for her bra, one of the last barriers she had between him and herself. He kneaded her covered left breast slowly, red eyes pinning her down and challenging her to move. His thick arousal pressed incessantly against her wide open legs atop the stone as he knelt between them smirking down at her helpless position. He lifted her up, angling her clothed hips towards him. Slowly, he began to rut against her torturously, a crude mimicry of what would come. Toying with her.

She swallowed, her breath choking in her throat as the smoke building around them rapidly choked her eyes, and when Hiei saw bright tears escaping from the corner of them, he moved closer, harder, faster. Fucking her through her thin garments. Forcibly mounting her, his wet bulge rubbing up against her very core hard and slow, pressing again and again and again. Enjoying how helpless she looked beneath him whimpering, entirely at his mercy, body free and yet unable to fight back because the difference in power was just that great. He wanted her to cry for him.

Then, again, she reared up, unable to bear the humiliation of it all, to his increasing mirth. Her hands scrabbled weakly against his chest. He slammed her back down easily, drawing a gasp from her throat, and he ripped off his belt as she blindly struggled, holding her down with his weight as he bound her wrists together. Briefly in some dim recess of consciousness he complimented himself for his decision to forego wearing all his belts that day. He smirked coldly, sitting back as she strained against her binds, running a heated finger down from her neck to the top of her breasts as her body continued to writhe beneath him, before suddenly—her struggles halted all at once as he ripped her bra off her body. That last piece of obstructive flimsy material gone; she screamed then in a sound that rang of utter despair, and he growled approvingly at the removal of the annoyance.

As she desperately tried to cover herself with her bound arms, he pushed them above her, in a position of utter surrender, and without a second's delay as her watery orbs watched him, he moved his head above her exposed breasts. Looked up at her to make sure she was watching him do this to her—then grabbed her nipple between his teeth. He sucked, licked, bit at them, and she screamed obscenities down at him violently, shaking her head back and forth and she tried to deny the sensations he gave her, trying to fight back with the last of her strength even as the Gemflower snake's mark flared once more—ripping a cry from her throat which could have been mistaken for pleasure.

Reaching up he claimed her lips in a brutal hot kiss, silencing her until she could only cry out muffled grunts; slanting their lips together, he grabbed her jaw as she tried to squirm away. He shoved his tongue down her throat, before retreating quickly as he sensed she was about to bite him. He almost smiled at that, but even as she flinched, he did not deliver the pain she thought would come.

Instead he continued his ministrations, kissed down her jawline. He kneaded her breasts, watching her expressions carefully. If she looked like this now—what would she do—what would she look like when she found out what he was going to do to this little cornered mouse next?

Without warning his left arm disappeared from her sight, and she felt a hard intrusive pressure against her core, pressing hard insistently, rubbing and pushing, massaging.

"You're wet, girl," he smirked down at her. You love this, don't you? Love being shown who's boss. Love being forced against your will to do such dirty things. If you don't fight back properly, I'm going to take you…

"Stop…stop." She sobbed, almost incoherent as she struggled in a frenzy against her binds. Futile against the alpha male hovering above her. So, so useless.

He moved up her body—what did he want from her now?! Wasn't this humiliation enough? Please let me go…

Hiei discarded his shirt, unzipped his pants whose belt was already gone. He slowly undressed, until he was standing over her in all his naked glory, his hard member pressed flush against his stomach. It was an angry red from his heat, and slowly, a dribble of precum dropped from its tip onto her stomach. . Had she finally realised her vulnerability as well?

"Oh God no… no please… please…" There was nothing she could do, and no one would help her now. She was all his, for his taking, whenever, however he pleased. "Please, I'll give you anything else…"

And from the look in his eyes, that time was now.

Slowly he lowered himself, close to her face, and she knew what he wanted. He'd have preferred her on her knees, but for this time, this would do. This position fulfilled the mating ritual as well, anyway, but he had been a little concerned for how roughly he was treating her. In the end, this is what their species demanded, to show utter dominance over the other when staking a claim, and the bond formed from that joining would invoke a deeper magic than spirit energy, mating them for the rest of their lives. He had to cause her pain. Show her how powerful he was. In the future, this power would be used to protect her.

He felt long strands of dark hair brush against his calves and his beast purred in approval of his mate's beauty. Quickly, his beast growled. Claim her quickly. Make her ours, our own, all of her, ours.

Her chest heaved as she panted. The little smoke wouldn't kill her. Never underestimate dragon lungs. He marvelled at the creature he'd conquered beneath him for a brief falsely peaceful moment. Then the heat grabbed hold of him again, and he was lost.

He lowered his hips, so that he was almost straddling her face. She choked out sobs as she turned her face away, trembling at the approaching inevitable.

"Open your mouth girl. Now, or else." He ordered coolly.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Want me to fuck you dry?"

Her eyes squeezed together tighter.

"Alright then." This was better. He made to move down her body—

"No! Wait—I—I'll do it."

He glanced at her once, continuing to move downwards.

"Hey—wait—Hiei! I—I said I'll—"

"No. I've changed my mind. I think I like you like this." He ripped open her pants with his bare hands.

She gaped at him, struggles renewing. "No—No! Don't touch me there! No—stop! PLEASE HIEI!"

He paused, smirking up at her. "What was that?"

"P-Please…"

He propped himself up on her, a wicked thought striking him. "Tell me what you want girl."

"I—I want—"

"Too slow," he cut her off, pressing a thumb underneath her soaked panties, into her pussy.

"No—no WAIT!"

"Okay, one more chance," he said. "Only because I'm in a good mood today. You'll find I'm rather impatient. Now tell me—What do you want?"

"I want to s-suck on you."

"Hmm? I can't hear you," he said cruelly, violently pulling aside her panties and shoving his index finger deep into her, receiving a silent, open mouthed cry in return. "Oh God!"

"Hn, I am your God aren't I right now? Look at you—tied on a human's altar like some offering—sacrifice to me." As he spoke, he slowly began to pump his finger inside her. In. Out. In. Out. Over and over as she writhed on him, incoherent moans escaping her as his heat was so goddamn contagious. She squirmed beneath him as he lorded over her, beneath him where she should be, just as he had known she would be eventually. He was too strong. Too powerful. And arrogant, as upper S-class demons rightfully were.

"H-Hiei, please, please, please." Her last plea was terrible drawn out, her body had already become entrenched in glistening sweat from her exertions, her heat and his heat combined in the flames raging all around them, devouring and destroying and doing their own part in this ritual. Her body contorted as she arched up towards him, begging him with her body with utter desperation and abandon.

He looked as if he was thinking about it for a moment, then slowly, hovered himself over her again. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it upwards. She knew better than to beg him for permission to use her hands. He wanted her mouth on him, and her mouth only. He'd let her touch him another night.

He pressed the glistening tip of his manhood against her lips, and when she didn't open her lips immediately, he wrenched her head forwards, rubbing his length against her face.

"You like that? How is it?" he murmured cruelly, before pulling away and positioning himself again. He grabbed her jaw, forcing it open with his unoccupied hand. Then, rubbing his length on her open lips, he slowly pressed inwards. He stopped with just the head inside her mouth. He moved out again, holding her jaw open, then smeared his manhood across her lips in a falsely gentle caress before entering her mouth again, this time a little further, mockingly showing her how he could do anything at all to her in this state. And then, without further ado, he plunged the rest of the way in, and she choked as he forced open the back of her throat.

"Agh-kk" she tried to cough and spit and swallow simultaneously, and he groaned at the way her wet mouth vacuumed around him, sucking him down inadvertently even further as his balls pressed against her face. He cocked his head and looked down at her, grinning sadistically as she continued her desperate choking for breath around his impressive girth, waiting.

"Are you crying?" Hiei began to laugh as he left her silent pleas for air unheeded, watching as her tied arms thumped weakly against him, mouth struggling to close even as his hand held it her jaw open, before finally falling back as far as he would let her, her vision going… "I could choke you to death on my dick now if I wanted, couldn't I?" Wide watery eyes stared up at him in apoplectic horror through black dots in vision: no, no. "But I still need you…"

He pulled her off his length, and she gasped wildly, blindly for air, taking a large gulp before he forced her down again, holding her there again, enjoying the constriction, the struggle and the way her tongue writhed against the bottom of his dick, and he laughed again as he recognised the fact that she was actually trying to push him out of her with it. Her body gave a particular violent jerk. Her eyelashes fluttered against his stomach where he held her tightly, and then slowly, he eased off her again, leaving her to pant around the head of his manhood that he left inside her lips. Her mouth looked so good stretched around him. A dribble of saliva slipped out of the corner of her mouth.

"I told you I'd fuck your mouth if you disobeyed didn't I?" Well, he hadn't exactly worded it that way but… in her current state… he smirked, removing his glistening length from her mouth, a long trailing of saliva connecting the two even as they were parted. "Now, show me what you can do."

He released her, still choking and gasping. Then, as if afraid he would go back on his words, she arched up by herself and without hesitation, took him in her mouth without a single noise of complaint though her body trembled and shook with humiliation and fury. Good, he thought as his beast roared in gratification. She was learning her place. "Good girl…" He threaded fingers through strands of her cascading hair, watching her shake and flush even redder than when he was depriving her of breath. Tentatively, she licked at his tip, swirling her tongue around wetly, tracing the grooves of his veins down towards his base. Then she returned to the head and moved her head up and down, sweetly sucking him as she did to the best of her ability. She was good at it and he was pleased. He tasted of salt, she though dimly as she drowned in his heady musk, throat convulsing instinctively each time his manhood entered fully and her face was pushed up against the coarse hairs below this demon's muscular stomach. Tears sprung to her eyes again as her gag reflex was assaulted but forced not to react—if she choked and accidentally grazed him, she had no doubt this demon would kill her.

"If only you could see what you look like now," he murmurs, staring at her lips pulled tight around his girth, "you'd never forgive yourself." She glares up at him heatedly, unable to reply with a mouth stuffed full of cock, and the bastard smiles, little more than a sly lilt at the corner of his mouth as he watches her from his privileged position. She tries to speak anyway—it comes out as a low moan and he pumps his hips a few times roughly, punishing her for her insolence. Inwardly he wondered if she knew those vibrating cries she'd delivered only served to pleasure him.

"Enough." He pulled away with a sickening pop, impatient now for something more—for the main course of tonight. He slid down her body, and startled, she cried out. "Please—not that—anything but that, please—oh—" she cried for him frantically as if she didn't think he would go that far, as if he would be satisfied. There was only one place he was intended on releasing inside tonight.

But while she pleaded with him, Hiei was more entranced with the trembling of her swollen lips, and he caught them against his own, meeting no resistance this time as she let him in. With his other hand, he entered her with two fingers, and froze. Her eyes were screwed shut. "Girl…you came…" She'd come whilst he was choking her on his dick.

"I-I didn—"

"You enjoyed being fucked to death, admit it. But if you enjoyed that, then this…"

He raised himself up and turned his attention downwards, before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. Ah… He reached across and grabbed the amulet from where it had been dropped, slipping it around her neck. He leaned back in took in the sight, inward approval not showing on his face. When he took her on all fours, the amulet would swing violently with every thrust of his hips against hers. Strangely, the thought pleased him.

"I don't want this," she sobbed, pride decimated as she lay beneath the male intent on claiming her. Hiei loved her breathy voice, the way her words tremble at the edges of their syllables, feverish and shaking.

He gripped her soaking panties, settled it back into place from where it had been pulled to the side. She looked back at him—bewildered, shocked—disbelieving. He grinned. She was right to not believe it was over. Slowly, inch by tantalising inch, holding her down with one hand to the small of her back, he raised his other, pulling her panties up in that hand as he went, wedging it between her ass cheeks and her pussy. She shook her head from side to side, trying not to let any noises escape. Hiei didn't like that. And when he doesn't like things… in one violent motion, he tugged her panties upwards, jamming it hard against her. Ah, there was the shriek he wanted. A little louder perhaps—he pushed down harder on her struggling, wriggling hips that looked so enticing, so inviting, and pulled up again. And again. And again. Please, she was begging him. He slapped her ass, squeezing and hitting at intervals until he was satisfied with her subservient whimpers.

"Good girl," he soothes in a sick pretence of gentleness.

He rubbed his length against her constricted folds. Rips off her panties, and she almost cries in relief. Then came realisation. He forces her legs open wide, moves his flushed tip against her again, slowly, feeling her flesh under him, still barely in control. Any other demon would have finished this entire process in perhaps mere minutes, rushing through in their heady lust, but Hiei wanted to savour this victory.

"No no no please! No-NO! HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP ME! SOMEO—"

"Shh," he murmured, stroking her hair gently as if she were a child. "No one's here to save you… hear you scream… except me." He wouldn't gag her—he wanted her to sing for him until she had nothing left.

"H-Hiei—" He was right—they were completely isolated. The rest of the world was so far off, so silent but for the crackling of flames, creaking of timber and the noises they created. Just her and this stranger demon in heat, moments away from completing her rape.

"How about this then," he said softly, dangerously, though she could not tell in all her panic. "I'll give you a choice. Here, or…"

She sobbed. "Not that, _please_—"

He reached around her and squeezed. "Your ass. Pick one."

She stared up at him disbelievingly, her expression twisted in despair and exhaustion. "M-My—"

He thrust his hips hard against her core and she screamed as she felt his tip enter her. _"PLEASE!"_

"Pick. One."

"My ass," she offered, eyes shut tightly as she sobbed tearlessly in disgust and shame at what he forced her to say. "Take me—take me there instead."

Wordlessly he flipped her over and she didn't even try to fight back. Behind her back, he smirked as he looked at all that was his. Interesting choice.

"I wonder…how many times have you disobeyed me?"

What?

"Ah!" she gasped as he hit her hard across her butt cheeks, and immediately she began to try and squirm away. "Ah! Stop!"

"Did you just give me an order?" he asked dangerously.

"No-no I—"

"And now you lie to me. Hn. I haven't taught you enough." He delivered another smack to her, making her jolt forwards. "We'll stop when you cry for me."

But as he looked at her, he saw that she was already crying. Her body shook with tears that began to fall incessantly, spilling down into her own soft waves of hair pooling around their bodies, gently caressing in the midst of this violent act. "Please, Hiei, I—I _can't_—"

"You can." You must, he thought. Just this once—this ritual only needs to happen once.

He raised her hips high up in the air until she was on her knees, her head pushed into her cushioning, tightly bound arms. He saw that there was no way for her out of those restraints, and his beast reared its head again. But he couldn't be that cruel—even for this, when it called for all his cruelty because this was… this demoness was…

Quickly, he pushed his fingers into her mouth and she lapped at them, understanding his intentions. He slipped one inside, then two, stretching her out.

She couldn't stand the degradation of it all. The way he pushed and rubbed at her insides over and over, how deeply intrusive it felt, and the way her insides clenched around him and tried to pull him back in, betraying her. It went on and on, that torturous burn that slowly melted into pleasure, and she felt so empty when he pulled away. She tasted salt and her throat was so dry. She didn't understand these new sensations, so foreign and jarring.

"Enough," she whispered weakly.

He thrust in, emptied her lungs. She arched towards the burning rafters, screaming silently as she felt him invade her. Her rings of muscles giving way as the intruder claimed and claimed, took everything until she was so full and she couldn't breathe. Vaguely, as she felt him move in her without the slightest pause, she wondered if he would fuck right through her. Fuck her so hard she could taste it in the back of her throat—but he'd already been there.

He loved the velvety heat as he sunk in—finally, to that temptation that had been calling to him since the beginning as her entrance fluttered weakly around him, squeezing down with each breathless gasp and dirty rhythmic shluck shluck noise of his length bottoming up inside her with every thrust. As he rode her wildly, ripping begging cries from her throat, he slapped at her ass with every noise he deemed unsatisfactory in its degree of resistance to his rape of her. But it wasn't enough—this wasn't what the bond demanded. He enjoyed fucking her like this—screwing her face down ass up like a little bitch—his little bitch, but what he needed more was…

He moved out, and her agonised pants, heady little gasps and moans were interjected with a relieved sigh. How cute. She thought it was all over.

Then he slammed back in, and her eyes went round, though he couldn't see it. She shrieked to the high heavens, that virginal sacrifice on the high altar, defiled utterly, in every single way by her ravaging demon. "YOU SAID! YOU SAID—"

"Shut up girl."

"NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T—_ah_—AHHH!"

He smacked his hips into hers. This was what he wanted. Rubbing up against those smooth warm walls that squeezed him so nice and wetly. In and out as she begged and squirmed beneath him. She was clenching around him ridiculously hard, to his enjoyment. This was what he wanted. "How does it feel?" he taunted as he moved faster, harder in her, pushing down to the root each time, and with one hand he absent-mindedly removed the bandanna that he had half-heartedly retied on his forehead after his Jagan finished sensing her location.

She tried to arch up—to shake off the sleek and leonine body, and ended up taking him deeper and he rolled his hips powerfully at the sensation before slamming a tanned arm down on her back, forcing her face down into her arms, immobile and trapping her there. His fuck toy. That was all—he could do anything to her from this position without her permission, use her body as a hole anyway he wanted. He'd take her apart.

"No more, please," she continued to beg him in such an unconsciously sultry voice, and as she did, the unconscious movement of her hips back towards him enticed him more. As did the obscenely loud sounds of their joining obnoxiously ripping through the dying church.

His Jagan glowed, satisfied with his choice, and he felt his black dragon pulse under the wrappings. She was theirs as well.

"Oh-oh—Hiei! Please—oh!" Undertones of pleasure filled her voice as she continued fruitlessly begging him to stop.

"Have mercy please! Ah—AH! PLE—MERCY—ngh—_AHHH!"_ He fucked her harder, laughing as he felt her pussy clamp around his dick as if try to both push him out and suck him back in at the same time. So wet and helpless, so worth the chase and the eventual sweet capture. He revelled in his prey's distress, its final squeals, delivering sensual death.

"Mercy?" he smirked, brilliantly red eyes gleaming in firelight. He pounded her harder, fucking her down as if he wanted to push her through the stone below them. "What is mercy to a demon?"

"AHHH!" Hiei released his hold on her for a brief moment and immediately she crawled forwards, off his dick, desperately clutching at the edge of the stone altar, an arm stretched out blindly for salvation. For a moment he let her think she could escape. Crawling after her amusedly, he dragged her hips back in one swift movement, impaling her as deep as he could go. He watched her eyes roll back and mouth open wide in a silent wail, a dribble of saliva spilling out of her mouth, down her throat as she stared unseeingly up in despair and devastation towards salvation that never came. He claimed that as well, sensually licking down the throat he had only just recent so abused. She didn't have the will to cringe away from him, and took all of what he had to give her limply. She'd given up—finally. Accepted what it was. Collapsed and let her body rock with each of his domineering thrusts penetrating into her core, sweat covering both their bodies in a delicate sheen.

As much as he loved it when she fought and screamed incessantly as he pounded her pussy harder and harder, this submissiveness he forced upon her served to fuel his arousal anymore, and he knew she could feel his length twitch inside her.

"How many times is that you've come girl?" Hiei said. "You don't deserve mercy, and I haven't had my fill of you yet." As the last words escaped his lips, she struggled under him as she felt him inside her…growing…

"OH! WAIT—HIEI WAIT! NOT THAT!"

Still some fight left in her? "Too late." He growled softly into her ear feeling her insides pulse and struggle and attempt to deny him futilely. A final act of defiance perhaps.

"AH-AH! AHHH! OH-_OH_ AH Ohhhh.." He'd transformed. Green clawed hands now gripped her waist, and in the small pause in movement, he inspected the marks he'd given her. A few dark bruises, scratches—she was alright.

He flipped her over onto her back, and for a moment, he realised she was about to reach up and hold him, before she regained her senses and fell back into the submissive role. Close one, but it probably wouldn't have messed up their power matrix. Choking her had satisfied most of the bond already, anyway. Just to make sure he slammed her captive wrists above her head again.

"Mine," he hissed. He lifted her legs higher, spread and held up by her ankles as her thighs shuddered around him straining from being used repeatedly, dragged her body up, hair tossing, fucked her like that. Turned her to her side—fucked her like that as well. Rubbing as deep as he could with every push—he'd make her forget everything but how desperately good it felt having him inside of her, as much as she tried to deny it. He demanded broken pleas of his name silently as he stretched her open so sickeningly wide. He could sense her still struggling with herself mentally, trying not to give herself over. But somewhere deep down, he knew that she knew the battle had been lost long ago. No one had ever filled her up like this so full—reducing her to a quivering mess, never been spread around a _male, _lying on her backlike this just taking it all her life.

She stared upwards, all her protests ignored, just feeling his roughly calloused hands slide hotly against her smooth hips, listening to his soft grunts of pleasure mostly covered by her own cries for his enjoyment. Was she on fire? The stars peeked through wood that was almost completely burnt through—parts of the ceiling had given way around them without either of them noticing. She looked now at the intense blue-black of deep night, and somewhere in the distant skies, a yellow orb would be hanging as if a great lone eye, watching from above, the sole outside witness to their activities. Hiei noticed her brief lack of attention, and remedied it—her back arched for him in a taut bow and he captured a nipple between his lips in triumph, delivering another harsh punishing thrust which, with this new angle, struck somewhere within her so deep she momentarily forgot how to breathe and choked for air.

She stumbled over words, pants and gasps incoherently under him, occasionally screaming as it all became too much before once more desperately gasping for lost air as it was slammed out of her brutally. Crying out his name over and over without any need for him to prompt her to do so. Dozens of eyes coloured with violet magic gazed upon every last inch of her body as he devoured and devoured, all of her being. They watched as he grabbed her throat, pressing down on intervals until she choked again, holding his bandaged hand there, but this time she didn't fight him.

She lay still as he fucked her through it for perhaps many hours nonstop, deep into the night, slowly, torturously, giving him her body and soul in its entirety, trusting him as much as one demon could trust another—he held her life in his hands, before it crossed the line… and…

It was time.

The flames were all around them now, and Hiei ripped at the mark left by the Gemflower snake demon he had ordered to attack and weaken her, controlled with his Jagan eye, in order to increase chances of their successful mating. That disgusting thing, his beast hissed in his mind. But it was necessary for a demoness whose spirit energy magnitude was so damn close to his own that she would not yield under normal circumstances to a bond of this level. Her pride as well would compel her to fight back, as species of dragon demon do. They would have fought to the death, like so many demons pairs had before them. He left bloody gashes on her skin, but the snake's mark was erased entirely and through her blood he sent his own dark, powerfully pulsing spirit energy mixed in with the Jagan's abilities, destroying every last remnant of that despicable contamination and filling her with his violet magic. Soon, her accelerated healing abilities from the dwarf dragon would kick in.

He gave one last deep thrust into her as finally, she was allowed to transform, and he growled possessively, waiting—then—as her majestic silver wings opened to its full span, her tail curled up from between her legs to wrap around him and her arms broke through her restraint, his belt snapping in two with no effort at all; he lunged forwards, plunging his length into the very deepest recess of her body that he could reach as she launches her last desperate resistance—clawing and pushing at his firm unyielding chest—and it was too late. His face alive with raw hunger, Hiei breached her most private part as she screamed her last surrender; he growled, filling her with his burning, pent up seed as he held her tight to him while she struggled to escape his claim to her. As he pumped her full of creamy white cum, almost simultaneously he snapped his head forwards, burying his teeth in the arch of her exposed, vulnerable neck covered with bruises in the shape of his handprints.

He knew how sensitive her pale throat was, and how much she hated it being touched. So he had abused it to the most, because he was the dominant, and she was bent to his will. He bit down hard through her skin into the delicate juncture and she gave the softest cry she had that night—from pain or from the sensation of him filling her, he couldn't tell. He continued to piston his hips in short jabbing motions inside her as her legs locked and trembled around him weakly under the intensity she was being subjected to. He felt her swirling silver and gold aura meet his own black and red, and intuitively, not needing to look with his Jagan to see, Hiei knew that the feverish ritual was over. The bond was complete, and they had succeeded. His beast hissed and retreated into the recesses of his mind, sated at last, languishing now in the secure knowledge that she could now belong to no other. He gave her everything he had.

Hiei smirked in victory against her skin—but it was much less cold than the other ones he had sent her way this night. He could comfort her now… His new hard-won _mate_. A low purr resonated from deep in his chest as he pulled away from her throat, still connected deep inside her where he'd claimed her everything, and stared quietly in satisfaction at the new mark on the base of her throat close to her right shoulder blade. His mark. Gently, he turned his own throat in an offering, and she leaned upwards tiredly with the last of her strength, senses completely overloaded, overwhelmed, to place her own mark on his skin. Already she was looking better, strength returning now that the foul contaminant was gone from her blood.

As she pulled away, she noted that it was the only drops of blood Hiei had spilled that night, as was fitting. Her mate now, she thought with wonderment as she stared upwards at him, watching the shallow wound she'd created seal over and a black mark form—it would be identical to the one Hiei had just placed on her.

And… it had worked. Her entire body ached, along with her pride, but she could remedy that in the morning. She could still feel him pulsing to a stop inside her, and with exaggerated slowness, he turned them around so that she was on top, lying flush against him. He never pulled out from inside her, strong arms gripping her gently, and she knew he didn't intend to; but Mera found that she didn't mind at all. Their heat was well over now that it had served its purpose. She felt warm wetness deep inside her, some leaking out from where they were joined, spilling down her thighs in white trails, tinged with red from broken virginity. In the morning it would serve as a powerful reminder as to what had been done this night.

He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly, her wings slowly retracted into her back and her tail followed, demon form dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. Hiei's green pallor faded, and the Jagan eye became just the one again on his forehead. His skin a soft tan.

She reached up to trace it gently with her fingertips and passionate red entered her foggy vision. Hiei scanned her face silently, each were lost in their own thoughts.

They'd both go back to normal tomorrow. Their personalities would return fully—different from that primal side of themselves displayed tonight. The Jagan that had temporarily taken her memories of him shone dully in apology.

Both lay exhausted now, burnt out body and soul from their combined heats. Residual magic from the intense ritual between two powerful demons spun about in the air as they lay amidst fire that could burn neither of them, thoroughly sated.

"Mera." He ran a hand through her hair in slow strokes, brushing to the side her sweaty bangs, the other gripping her to him around her waist as she hugged herself closer to his compact yet sinuous body—to her mate. His mark emanated a warmth that seeped deep down into her very bones, and she could feel him closer than she had ever thought possible. She felt so, so safe.

"Hiei," she whispered in full recognition at last, and that night, that was all the confirmation they needed.

* * *

**Plans for a Sequel? Maybe? Let me know?:**

"He did what?!" Keiko cried as Mera bounced on her bed animatedly.

"…"

"WAIT I didn't mean for you to repea—I am NOT doing that with Yusuke." Her face was flushed red as she sat to the side, long brown hair undulating with the tremors of each of Mera's jumps.

Mera threw her a casual smile, but Keiko caught the undercurrents of wickedness in her expression. In that moment, Keiko thought, she looked all too much like her mate. "Oh don't worry, it won't be as bad as it was for me and Hiei..." Or maybe altogether different—Yusuke was half human right?

"You're lying."

"Guilty!" Mera sung as she bounded across the room in a split second to the open window, pent up energy coiled in her legs. "You'll enjoy it don't worry. You just gotta pretend—"

"Get out!"

"It's okay Keiko, I can help you kill him when it's over."

"…Seriously though." The brunette visibly hesitated for a second, as if pondering whether or not what she wanted to say next would be appropriate. Mera waved airily at her in an 'ask away' motion. "…Why Hiei?" she asked softly.

_Oh._

Mera looked taken aback for a second—then her eyes turned down, face shadowed as she stood with one foot up on the windowsill, her backdrop a robin egg blue sky.

"—He didn't really force you did he?!" Keiko cried shocked, gentle brown orbs wide and alarmed, sharply standing as she made to reach for her demon friend.

"Hiei…he…" the demoness trailed off, voice wavering to a stop. Keiko stepped towards her uncertainly, worry apparent on her face.

Mera looked up stoically. "He…I…well…I'M USING HIM FOR HIS BODY!"

"OUT!"

Loud wild cackles rang back at the brunette from the demoness already halfway down the road, and as Keiko watched, a black shape flickered towards Mera's retreating figure in hot pursuit.

* * *

**AN: Just randomly even if you don't have any well-thought-out requests, list three different things you want to read in a review: plot idea, pairing, series, etc. and I'll see what I can work out. I now pronounce this is the official end of my first smut fic! *retreats under rock*  
**

**_UPDATE:_ **** Due to reader requests (i love you guys seriously), the prequel to this fic IS BEING WRITTEN! I am 5000 words in, so the first chapter will be up soon! It will have both Hiei x OC and Kurama x OC (based on reader votes), though there won't be a focus on smut (not saying that's out of the question though). ****There will also be a sequel when that's done.** Check out my progress on fics on my profile if you want to keep up to date with when things will be out.   



End file.
